1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a heater used fox toner fixing in office automation devices (e.g., electronic copying machines, tax machines, and printers) is known. This type of heater includes a plate-shaped substrate and a resistance heating element, for example. In this type of heater, the substrate undergoes thermal expansion when the resistance heating element generates heat. In conventional heaters, there have been cases where cracks appear in the substrate due to thermal expansion of the substrate. For example, JP-A-2009-193844 is known as a document related to heaters.